finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Argath Thadalfus
Argath Thadalfus, also known as Algus Sadalfas, is a character from Final Fantasy Tactics that serves as the boss of chapter one. While he is Ramza's ally for a time, his arrogance and contempt for peasants create a rift between himself and Ramza. Story Early life Argath Thadalfus was born to a noble family, who he claims was once respected as highly as House Beoulve. This changed when his grandfather was captured during the war. Betraying his friends to gain freedom, Argath's grandfather was killed by a squire. One of his friends managed to escape and told this tale to everyone. Argath's father was the only one who did not believe it, the rest immediately abandoned House Thadalfus with their reputation ruined. Servant of Elmdor Argath eventually became a servant of Marquis Elmdore. Elmdore was captured by the Corpse Brigade at Mandalia Plains, but Argath escaped and was rescued by Ramza Beoulve and Delita Heiral. They brought him to Ramza's brother, Dycedarg who promised to rescue Elmdore. However, Argath was impatient and wanted to prove himself. He convinced Ramza to help him after a lead pointed to the Merchant City of Dorter. At Dorter, they briefly spotted Death Corps leader Wiegraf Folles, who fled immediately. Following a battle with a Corpse Brigade unit, Argath learned that Elmdore was being held in the Sand Rat Sietch to the north by Gustav Margriff. Ramza's unit pressed forward and reached the hideout, but Wiegraf was already there. Because Gustav had acted without Wiegraf's orders, Wiegraf killed him. He then agreed to let Elmdore go in exchange for his own escape. Despite Elmdore's rescue, Argath remained with Ramza and Delita. Argath's Descent They were then reassigned to attack a group of Death Corps led by Wiegraf's sister Milleuda. During the battle, Argath showed his contempt toward peasants, spitting harsh words at Milleuda. When Milleuda was captured, Argath urged Ramza to kill her, but Ramza hesitated at Delita's behest and Milleuda limped away. Infuriated, Argath later insulted Delita again when it was learned that his sister Tietra had been kidnapped in an assassination attempt on Dycedarg. Delita and Argath began exchanging blows, when Ramza restrained Delita and ordered Argath to leave. Argath then joined the Order of the Northern Sky attack on Fort Zeakden led by Ramza's brother Zalbaag. Zalbaag and Argath were unaware that Ramza and Delita were attempting a rescue of Tietra by sneaking in behind the fort. Zalbaag and Argath reached the fort first, and found the would be assassin, Gragoroth Levigne holding Tietra hostage. As Ramza and Delita arrived, Argath pulled a crossbow and fired two bolts. The first hit Tietra, the second Gragoroth. As Zalbaag left to pursue Wiegraf, Delita cursed at Argath and then attacked. Argath called forward several Order Knights to help him, but Ramza joined Delita's attack, and Argath was soon defeated and slain. Argath's Revenge Upon defeating Marquis Elmdore in Limburry, he beckons Ramza to the undercroft. On his way down, Ramza hears a voice telling him he'll never reach the undercroft. After asking who it is, Argath appears in front of Ramza, now wearing knight armor with decomposing flesh. Having struck a deal with the Lucavi, Argath was reborn, so he could extract revenge on those who had looked down on him. Summoning some Ultima Demons, Argath and Ramza fight. However, he is no match for Ramza, and dies once again, crying out for his mother. This plot is not included in the original American release of the game. Thadalfus, Argath Category:Dark Knights